Some Lesson
by Nechi-kimo-nechi
Summary: Ibuki diajak Mac untuk menemaninya ke Race Wars / Menurut Ibuki, Race Wars bukan tempat yang cocok untuknya, sebelum dia menginjakkan kaki di area balap tersebut dan bertemu Jack / Semacam spin-off kumpulan cerita Ibuki di Amerika / My first crossover fanfic, semoga bisa lanjut sih / DLDR


Di suatu siang, Mac datang ke apartemen.

"Race Wars?"

Mac mengajak gue yang rada melarat dan hidup berkecupan ini ke suatu tempat di Los Angeles. Tepatnya agak jauh dari pusat kota.

"Intinya sih tempat balap mobil paling terkenal" ujar Mac. "Temani aku kesana please"

Gue mikir bentar.

"Masuknya bayar dong?"

"Aku yang bayarin deh. Disana steaknya enak-enak lho"

Karena udah dipancing dengan "steaknya enak-enak", gue gabisa nolak. Gue terpaksa ngikut Mac untuk mengunjungi yang namanya "Race Wars"

Apapun lah Race Wars ini, gue merasa tempat ini dipenuhi orang yang berkantong penuh, dompet penuh dan mobil mewah. Tempat yang ga akan gue datangi sebagai orang perantauan.

..

Setelah gue keluar dari apartemen, gue sempat bengong nyaris semenit melihat mobil Mac yang lain dari yang biasanya.

"Mobilmu yang Mazda dimana?" ujar gue. Mac malah nyengir sombong kayak keledai.

"Di garasi dong" ujar Mac. "Ga mungkin aku ke kampus naik ini"

Semenit kemudian gue ngeliatin mobilnya. Kalau dibilang mobil mewah sih bisa aja, tapi ini mobil yang sengaja "dilepas" khusus untuk balapan daripada disimpan di kandang gelap yang biasa dikasih label garasi.

"Berapa lama kau punya Cobalt ini?" ujar gue sambil buka pintu mobilnya.

"SMA kelas 1" ujar Mac. "Ayahku dulu punya bengkel, lalu dia memberiku ini versi mentahnya"

"Mentah? Seperti tanpa transmisi atau tanpa suspensi khusus? Engine level basic?" ujar gue sambil tertawa.

"Dan tanpa supercharge atau tanpa nitro" ujar Mac. "Hei, kau tau soal otomotif?"

"Hanya sering baca majalah otomotif punya ayahku" ujar Ibuki. "dan dapat tambahan ilmu soal permobilan dari supirnya Shindou"

"mungkin suatu hari kau harus mendatanginya lalu memintanya mengajarimu mengendarai mobil" ujar Mac sambil terkekeh.

"Terima kasih usulnya, Mac. Setelah lulus belajar mengemudikan mobil aku akan mengambil kunci mobil ini darimu"

* * *

.

.

.

Mempersembahkan fanfic crossover pertama (dan anti mainstream) yang (mungkin) merupakan salah satu spin-off dari fanfic Calling.

 **Some lesson**

Inazuma Eleven x Fast and Furious

Read with heart

.

.

.

* * *

Ibuki dan Mac telah sampai di 'Race Wars', dimana tempat tersebut adalah tempat dimana para pembalap mengadu kehebatan mobil mereka di tengah circuit yang telah tersedia. Ibuki yang asing dengan tempat tersebut malah terkagum-kagum dengan suasananya yang..

Banyak beragam macam mobil.

Dan para wanita yang cantik dan, ehem, seksi.

"Mereka gila kurasa" ujar Ibuki melihat pemandangan 'Race Wars' dari jendela mobil. "Biasanya yang seperti ini hanya ada di malam hari, bro"

"Welcome to the LA, kawan" ujar Mac. "Dimana kau bisa melihat tempat ini versi siang hari"

Ibuki lebih takjub melihat mobil-mobil yang diparkir di sepanjang daerah Race Wars. Dari yang mahal nan mewah seperti Porsche, Merchendes-Benz, Ford atau Ferrari, dari yang sering ia lihat di tanah kelahirannya seperti Hyundai, Toyota, Subaru atau Honda, yang sering ia lihat di TV seperti VX, Mazda, atau Cobalt, bahkan yang tua seperti Dodge Charger pun ada disana.

"Itu semua bukan untuk dipajang, Buk" ujar Mac. "Itu semua untuk dilepas di circuit Race Wars"

"Dimataku ini semua barang mewah, Mac" ujar Ibuki. "Bayangkan mobil mewah Shindou dilepas untuk balapan itu sama sekali tidak masuk akal"

"Membayangkan Takuto ikut andil dalam balapan saja aku ga kuat"

Ibuki dan Mac tertawa.

Setelah Mac menemukan tempat parkir dan memparkirkan mobilnya, Ibuki dan Mac pun keluar dari mobil.

Panasnya terik matahari musim panas saat ia berada di apartemen atau lapangan outdoor belum ada apa-apanya dengan panasnya di 'Race Wars', menurut Ibuki. Selain panas mesin mobil yang menguap di udara daerah balapan ini, wanita-wanita seksi yang mulus bak porselen mahal pun ikut memanaskan suasana.

Saat di apartemen, Ibuki mengira tempat ini bukan tempat yang "pantas" untuk orang perantauan melarat seperti dirinya. Tapi setelah memijakkan kakinya di tanah Race Wars, Ibuki ingin menarik kalimatnya.

Memang bukan tempat yang pantas kalau punya otak gila dan kantung penuh, setidaknya untuk cuci mata dan merasakan "masa muda", Los Angeles bukan tempat yang buruk.

"Hei, Ibuki. Sebaiknya kau tidak terlalu lama jatuh cinta dengan para mobil itu" ujar Mac.

"Kenapa? Aku tidak ingin mengambil mobil mereka" ujar Ibuki.

"Tapi di anggap seperti itu di LA, kawan" ujar Mac. "Kalau kau mau memandangi mobil, kurasa kita harus ke garasi di lantai 3. Ada restauran kecil disana. Ayo"

Menurut, Ibuki pun mengikuti Mac berjalan memasuki area Race War.

..

Ibuki memandang antrian mobil yang ingin beradu di circuit dengan serius, sembari menanti Mac mengambil minuman untuk mereka berdua. Deru mobil selalu memeriahkan balapan tersebut sebelum memulai adu kecepatan dan kehebatan mobil masing-masing, disertai wanita cantik berdiri 1 meter dari kedua mobil yang akan bertanding. Yang menjadi garis start sekaligus finish sebagai pemberi aba-aba.

"Antara VX dan Audi itu, mana yang sampai garis finish duluan?" ujar Mac sembari memberikan soft drink kepada Ibuki. Ibuki mengamati dua mobil yang ditunjuk Mac.

"Audi" ujar Ibuki. "Tergantung pengendaranya juga sih, dan tergantung dia memodif mesinnya atau tidak"

"Aku kurang dekat dengan Audi sih" ujar Mac. "Kenapa kau bilang Audi yang menang?"

"Firasat saja" ujar Ibuki. "Traktir aku sirloin steak kalau benar"

"OK"

Ibuki terus mengamati circuit dibawah. Masih takjub melihat hal yang biasanya hanya bisa ia lihat di TV kini bisa dilihat secara langsung.

"Kelihatannya mereka mempertaruhkan uang untuk balapan disini" ujar Ibuki.

"Sebenarnya bisa apa saja. Pacarmu, atau bahkan pink slip juga bisa" ujar Mac. "Tapi dasarnya memang mempertaruhkan 200 dollar"

"pink slip itu nekat" ujar Ibuki. "Pulang jalan kaki dong?"

"Mau tak mau" ujar Mac. "Hei lihat VX vs Audi sudah dimulai"

Ibuki menatap dua mobil yang akan bertanding tersebut. Entah kenapa, menurut Ibuki, saat kedua mobil ini akan meluncur, keadaan lebih semarak daripada balapan yang sebelumnya.

"APA KAU SIAP" seru perempuan yang berdiri di garis start, sembari menunjuk ke mobil VX dengan kain di tangannya. Mobil VX menderukan suara mobilnya kencang.

"Aku yakin kau siap" ujar perempuan tadi dengan menunjuk mobil Audi.

"Ready"

Kedua mobil sudah dalam keadaan stand by.

"GO"

Kedua mobil meluncur dengan kencang, melewati perempuan yang berada di antara kedua mobil tersebut. Kedua mobil terlihat imbang di jalan lurus. Kadang VX mendahului, terkadang Audi mendahului.

Tapi bukan karena itu Ibuki terkejut.

Saat melewati belokan tajam, mobil Audi tersebut berbelok dengan lancar. Sedangkan mobil VX gagal melakukan belokan dan menabrak tumpukan ban bekas.

"Itu drift, bro" ujar Ibuki. "Audi melakukan drifting. Cerdik juga"

"Woah, apa ada orang lain belajar teknik drifting atau DK sedang ikut balapan hari ini?"

"DK?" ujar Ibuki bingung.

"Di-key, Drift King. Kau tak tahu? Itu kan teknik khas racer di Jepang" ujar Mac. "Dia orang Amerika yang singgah sebentar di Jepang dan entah kenapa dia mendapat gelar Drift King setelah kembali ke Los Angeles"

"Keren dong" ujar Ibuki. "Wait, dia pernah tinggal di Jepang?"

"That's people said, Buk" ujar Mac.

Setelah Ibuki kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke circuit, mobil Audi telah sampai di garis finish. Semua orang mengerubunginya dan ucapan "selamat" dan "kau berhasil" pun terlontar dari mulut orang-orang tersebut.

Mobil Audi pun akhirnya terbuka, dan keluarlah pria berumur sekitar 30 tahun keatas yang disambut oleh keramaian di depan matanya.

"Aku benar Buk. He's DK" ujar Mac. "namanya Sean Boswell"

"Well, mentornya merupakan anggota keluarga ayahku" ujar seorang laki-laki yang mendadak duduk di samping Ibuki. "mendiang, lebih tepatnya"

Ibuki terkejut dengan kehadiran orang asing di sampingnya.

"Aku memperhatikan kalian berdua daritadi" ujar pria tersebut. "Dan kau Mac, harusnya mentraktirnya sirloin steak kan"

"Thanks, Jack. Sudah mengingatkan" ujar Mac. "Nanti ku pesan saat pulang sebagai makan malammu"

"Oooh McQueen akhirnya hadir di Race War. Apa kabarmu, loser" seru seseorang yang tengah duduk bersama dua wanita.

Ibuki menatap pria yang memanggil Mac.

"Siapa?" tanya Ibuki.

"Orang sombong yang rajin balapan disini" ujar Mac. "dia dijuluki Spine"

"mobilnya?" tanya Ibuki.

"Porsche" ujar pria yang dipanggil Jack. "Porsche Cayman S"

"Hei Jack, penyakit pecundang itu menular lho. Aku takut kau tidak bisa menyetir lagi seperti ayahmu" ujar pria yang disebut Spine.

"Sombong" ujar Jack. "Sudahlah, nikmati saja dua bonekamu itu, Spine. Aku ingin melayani salah satu tamu baruku"

"Kau yang sombong, O'Conner. Hanya karena tempat ini milik 'paman Toretto' bukan berarti kau bisa seenaknya disini" seru Spine. "Kau bahkan bukan yang bermarga Toretto"

Ibuki menatap Spine dengan pandangan dingin. Entah kenapa sikapnya mengingatkan Ibuki dengan Matatagi kalau sedang kumat. Hanya saja Matatagi masih lebih mengerti adab.

"Sudahlah, biarkan dia" ujar Jack, mengisyaratkan Ibuki untuk mengalihkan pandangannya dari Spine. "Dia baru memenangkan 2 pertandingan dengan mobil porselennya"

Spine menghampiri meja Ibuki, lalu menggebrak meja tersebut yang membuat Ibuki dan Mac kaget. Jack langsung menatap Spine dengan tajam.

"Jangan ganggu tamuku Spine, kau butuh tangan untuk menyetir sekitar, 2 pertandingan lagi kan?" ujar Jack. "kecuali kalau kau ingin mengemudi setirnya dengan kakimu sih"

"Dia tak akan ku ganggu kalau kau menyerahkan salah satu Skyline-mu" ujar Spine, dengan kalimat mengancam.

"Well, kalau kau mau mendapatkan Skyline, kurasa kau tidak beruntung hari ini" ujar Jack. Spine mulai geram, dan Jack melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Tapi kalau ingin sebuah pink slip bagus, kurasa kau bisa menantang Nico hari ini. Kurasa dia bawa Mustang"

"Mustang tua hanya rongsokan, mau di modifikasi seperti apapun" ujar Spine. "Tawarkan aku yang lebih bagus"

"butuh barang bagus? Paman Toretto baru memasang EZ36D engine di mobilku"

Ibuki langsung mengalihkan pandangan ke wanita yang tengah meneguk soft drink di depan kasir. "oh ya aku sudah membayar lho, kuletakkan uangnya di laci"

"Hei Samantha, kau bawa Subaru? Atau BMW?" ujar Jack.

"Subaru dong" ujar wanita yang dipanggil Samantha. "lagian aku mau menangkap 3 buronan yang lepas disini. Sayang kalau pakai BMW"

Ibuki menatap Mac dengan tanda tanya.

"Samantha Hobbs, ayahnya kerja di DDS" ujar Mac. "Dia semacam perantara gitu, karena ga mungkin kan polisi kesini cuma buat keributan?"

"iya sih" ujar Ibuki.

"Butuh data pengunjung?" ujar Jack kepada Samantha.

"Yap. aku sudah menemukan dua, tinggal satu lagi" ujar Samantha. "Malah pekerjaanku akan segera selesai kalau Spiney mau menyerahkan dirinya"

"Kau tau aku takkan menyerahkan diri, Hobbs" ujar Spine. "setelah kau menawari Subaru dengan engine terbaik"

"kau menawariku apa?" ujar Samantha. "Porsche mentah? Oh no thank you"

"Anak-anak polisi kok sombong sih" ujar Spine. "Yasudah, antara Ford sama BMW mau yang mana"

"you know me" ujar Samantha, yang melangkah pergi dari kasir. "Oh ya, kau yang daftar ke Paman Parker ya"

Jack menepuk pundak Spine pelan. "Kau tau, dia satu-satunya racer yang hobi mengoleksi BMW. Jadi habiskan hari terakhirmu dengan BMW yang baru kau modif, kawan"

Spine mendecih, lalu pergi meninggalkan Jack.

"Gapapa nih kita dengerin kalian ngobrol?" ujar Ibuki. "Yah ga enak aja sih"

"Tidak apa, bukan sesuatu yang penting sih." ujar Jack. "kalau begitu penting aku tak akan disini lho"

"benar juga sih" ujar Mac.

"ngomong-ngomong, aku tidak mengerti soal 'tamuku' tadi" ujar Ibuki. "apa hubungannya dirimu dan Race Wars ini?"

"Race Wars ini di pegang oleh pamanku. Karena pamanku bukan orang yang suka menetap, jadi tempat ini di biarkan terbuka untuk para pembalap dengan atau tanpa dia. Aku disini hanya mengawasi kalau ada yang bermasalah"

"Jadi, saat pamanmu tidak ada disini, siapa yang mengurus tempat ini?" ujar Ibuki.

"Tej Parker. Dia yang mengendalikan circuit" ujar Mac.

"Termasuk keluarga ayahku juga" ujar Jack. "Well, sewaktu-waktu aku bisa mengontrol penuh Race Wars ini kalau Paman Tej disuruh cuti oleh pamanku"

"Cool" ujar Ibuki.

"tunggu, kurasa Spine ada benarnya" ujar Mac.

Jack menatap Mac.

"di bagian?"

"Margamu kan O'Conner, bukan Toretto" ujar Mac. "lalu kau bilang kau bisa mengontrol penuh tempat ini saat teman-teman pamanmu tidak ada. Kenapa dia lebih mempercayakan tempat ini padamu?"

"Nice question" ujar Jack. "Guess what, ibuku Toretto. Adiknya pamanku"

"Dan kau termasuk keluarga Toretto secara lahir batin" ujar Ibuki. "Aku mengerti"

"Begitu" ujar Mac. "Siapa yang menyangka kalau kau masih ada darah Toretto tanpa tau ibumu"

"Meski ibuku bukan Toretto, aku masih tetap bagian dari keluarga pamanku" ujar Jack. "sebagaimana dia menganggap Nico bagian dari keluarganya meski tidak memiliki darah Toretto"

Ibuki menatap Jack. Menarik bagi Ibuki menemukan orang normal di tempat yang, sepertinya, ilegal semacam Race Wars. Ibuki merasa bahwa ungkapan 'jangan liat buku dari sampulnya' itu benar apa adanya.

"Hei aku mau kebawah melihat Samantha beradu dengan Suki" ujar Mac kepada Ibuki. "Kau mau ikut kebawah?"

"Tidak usah, aku melihat dari atas saja" ujar Ibuki, sembari meneguk soft drinknya.

"Kau tak apa sendirian?" ujar Mac.

"Don't worry, aku juga sedang malas kebawah. Aku bisa menjaga tamuku" ujar Jack.

Mac mengangguk. Lalu berjalan menjauhi Jack dan Ibuki, setelah itu melewati tangga menuju ke area Race wars.

"Siapa Suki?" ujar Ibuki seketika.

"Pembalap wanita paling gila di Race Wars ini. Kedua setelah bibiku" ujar Jack. "kau bisa mengenali mobilnya yang selalu bernuansa pink"

Ibuki mengamati dua mobil yang sedang bersiap-siap untuk balapan, dan Ibuki menatap salah satu mobil yang, benar-benar full dengan warna pink.

"Itu Hyundai?" ujar Ibuki.

"Lamborghini" ujar Jack. "merasa tertipu?"

"Sangat" ujar Ibuki. "Modifikasinya gila"

"Samantha belum pernah mengalahkan Suki lho." ujar Jack. "aku ingat dia galau kehilangan mobil sportnya"

"Sungguh?" ujar Ibuki.

"Yah begitulah. Padahal Samantha itu wanita ketiga yang susah dikalahkan disini" ujar Jack.

"Jadi itu alasannya semua orang mau menonton mereka berdua?" ujar Ibuki. "Padat seperti itu dibawah"

"Semua orang butuh hiburan, kawan" ujar Jack. "bahkan balap mobil sekalipun"

Ibuki mengamati keramaian dibawah. Ibuki melihat semua orang mengerubungi ahli circuit, dengan uang ditangannya.

"Yang dikerubungi semua orang itu Paman Tej" ujar Jack. "dia mengendalikan circuit dan keuangan Race Wars. Takkan bisa seramai ini tanpanya"

"Let me guess" ujar Ibuki. "ada yang pasang taruhan?"

"tidak. Ayahku membuat peraturan jika 2 racer dari peringkat 1 sampai 10 beradu, kau harus membayar 50 dolar untuk menontonnya" ujar Jack. "termasuk kau, Ibuki"

Ibuki terkejut mendengar kalimat Jack, sekaligus panik. Melihat reaksi Ibuki yang mendadak kebingungan, Jack tertawa.

"Since you're my guest, aku yang membayar" ujar Jack.

"Aku jadi tidak enak sih, tapi terima kasih" ujar Ibuki, lega. "keliatan banget hidupku terlalu pas makan. Aku harap aku bisa menggantinya"

"Tidak perlu" ujar Jack. "aku paham kok situasimu"

Seketika Jack mendengar suara laci ditarik dari arah kasir. Jack maupun Ibuki mengalihkan pandangan ke arah kasir. Ibuki melihat pria berkulit coklat dengan pakaian yang serba oversize tengah meletakkan uangnya di laci, sembari membawa beberapa snack dan satu botol soft drink.

"Hei Nico, tumben baru disini jam segini?" ujar Jack. "Aku menunggumu lho dari pagi"

"Hei Jack" ujar pria yang di panggil Nico. "Aku membantu ibuku mengantarkan 50 kotak barbeque ke panti asuhan. Kau tau lah ini hari apa"

"Eh hari ini?" ujar Jack terkejut.

Nico berjalan ke meja dimana Jack dan Ibuki berada, meletakkan beberapa snacknya di meja. Duduk di kursi lalu membuka soft drinknya.

"Yap. Tak perlu khawatir, ibumu juga membantu kok. Titip ucapan terima kasihku ke ibumu" ujar Nico.

"Baiklah" ujar Jack. "Oh ya, Nico. Perkenalkan tamu baru kita. Namanya..."

"Ibuki" ujar Ibuki mengenalkan diri, "Ibuki Munemasa. Aku sudah mendengar namamu beberapa kali disebut oleh Jack"

"Orang Jepang ternyata" ujar Nico. "Sudah berapa lama disini?"

"Belum lama sih, baru 1 semester disini" ujar Ibuki. "Maaf kalau bahasaku masih berantakan"

"Its okay, I know" ujar Nico. "Aku juga bukan asli orang Amerika"

"Dominican, lebih tepatnya" tambah Jack. "Pamanku membawa Nico dan ibunya kesini setelah dia lulus SMA".

"Menurut Paman Dom lebih baik kami juga tinggal disini agar gampang mengunjungi dan mengawasiku dan ibuku. Lagian mendiang ayahku aslinya orang Los Angeles"

Ibuki kembali memasang raut wajah bingung.

"Info tambahan" ujar Nico. "Ayahku sudah tiada saat umurku 2 tahun"

"Oh.." Ibuki kaget. "I'm sorry to hear that"

"Tak apa. Aku masih punya Jack yang selalu bermain denganku kalau berkunjung ke Republik Dominika" ujar Nico. "He's my best family. Termasuk Paman Dom dan anggota keluarganya"

"Oh Nico, hatiku tersentuh" ujar Jack sok drama.

"Kau menjijikkan, Jacky" ujar Nico yang tengah membuka bungkus snack. "Hei Ibuki, kalau mau ambil saja salah satu"

"Beneran?" ujar Ibuki, lalu mengambil salah satu snack Nico. "Terima kasih"

"Oh ya Jack, dia sendiri kesini?" ujar Nico. "Hebat lho ada orang asing bisa nyasar ke Race Wars"

"Dia bersama McQueen" ujar Jack. "Ibuki tidak mengendarai mobil, tapi dia mengerti soal mobil dan otomotif"

"Oh McQueen. Kurasa aku melihat mobil Cobalt SS di parkiran tadi" ujar Nico. "dimana dia?"

"Di bawah" ujar Ibuki. "Mau menonton Suki vs Samantha?"

"Wait, Sammy kesini?" ujar Nico.

"Kau tidak melihat mobilnya Samantha beradu dengan mobilnya Suki dibawah?" ujar Jack.

"Tunggu, Subaru hitam itu punya Samantha?" ujar Nico. "Kukira dia bawa BMW seperti biasa"

"Jangan kau pikir Samantha tidak jenuh dengan semua BMW yang dia punya, Nic" ujar Jack.

"Bukankah ayahmu tidak jenuh dengan semua koleksi Skyline di bengkel?" ujar Nico.

"Ayahku punya 2 Mazda, 1 Dodge Charger dan 2 Audi, kawan" ujar Jack. "tapi tetap saja Skyline jadi prioritasnya"

Ibuki melihat 2 kenalannya asyik membahas mobil berdua. Ibuki tahu bagaimana asyiknya membicarakan hobi dan bagaimana mereka mencintai dunia mereka, sebagaimana Ibuki mencintai dunia bola basket.

Entah kenapa Ibuki merasakan aura kekeluargaan dari 2 kenalan barunya ini, aura yang sama ia rasakan saat masih menjadi salah satu anggota tim Shinsei Inazuma Japan. Ibuki ingat Jack mengatakan bahwa Nico merupakan bagian dari keluarganya, meski bukan dalam artian satu darah dengannya. Ibuki pikir definisi 'keluarga' hanya mencakup keluarga satu darah seperti ia dengan ayah ibunya sampai kakek neneknya, tapi setelah mendengar tentang Nico, sepertinya definisi 'keluarga' untuk kenalan barunya ini sedikit berbeda. Atau bisa juga definisinya lebih luas dari yang selama ini Ibuki tahu.

Ibuki jadi penasaran bagaimana 'keluarga' Jack sebenarnya.

"Hei Ibuki, Skyline, Audi dan Charger, mana yang sampai garis finish duluan" seru Nico.

"Skyline dan Charger pesaing kuat" ujar Ibuki. "Charger kalau dengan V8 engine atau V12 engine"

"Kan?" ujar Jack. "dia benar soal Skyline dan Charger pesaing kuat"

"Antara V8 dengan V12 mesin mana yang tidak terlalu bising?" ujar Nico. "aku suka suara mobil yang mulus sih"

"V8" ujar Ibuki. "dan lagian V8 masih jadi favorit para mekanik karena lebih ringan dan tidak begitu rumit"

"Seperti yang kukatakan, dia mengerti" ujar Jack. "Kalau kau butuh bukti"

"Oke kau benar kali ini, Jack" ujar Nico. "Oh ya, bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Ibuki makan barbeque besok?"

"Eh?" ujar Ibuki. "Dirumah siapa?"

"Di rumah keluarga Toretto" ujar Nico. "Paman Dom setiap Minggu mengadakan pesta barbeque dan di saat itu semua keluarga berkumpul termasuk aku dan ibuku. Bahkan Samantha, paman Hobbs dan bibi Elena juga hadir"

"Ide bagus" ujar Jack. "Bagaimana, Ibuki?"

Ibuki berpikir sebentar. "Seriusan?"

"Aku serius. Soal transportasi, besok aku dan Nico akan menjemputmu. Dimana kau tinggal?" ujar Jack.

"Apartemen daerah Microsoft Theater" ujar Ibuki.

"Sempat ga menjemputnya? Harus dari pagi banget dong. 5 jam lho ke Microsoft Theater, belum balik ke Nevada" ujar Nico. "Pagi kan kita ke gereja"

"Aku bisa naik kereta api" ujar Ibuki. "tinggal sebutkan rute yang harus ku ambil. Dimana rumahmu?"

"Kami tinggal di Nevada, kawan. Tepatnya di Henderson" ujar Jack. "Tidak ada rute kereta api sayangnya, tapi kau bisa naik bus"

"Baiklah, aku akan naik bus. Kalian bisa menjemputku di terminal disana" ujar Ibuki.

"Oh, aku akan menemuimu di BTC Bay #3" ujar Nico. "Aku takkan langsung ke rumahmu sehabis dari gereja. Aku dan ibuku akan menunggumu di situ. Jadi Ibuki tidak sendirian"

"Jadi kau tidak membawa mobilmu?" ujar Ibuki.

"Sekali-sekali tidak apa kok. Bisa naik bus ke BTC Bay" ujar Nico. "ibuku juga ga akan keberatan"

"Ide bagus, Nico. Baiklah besok aku jemput di BTC Bay. Kirim email kalau sudah melewati perbatasan Nevada" ujar Jack. "Oh ya tukeran email dulu dong"

"Aku juga" ujar Nico.

Ibuki akhirnya membagikan alamat emailnya ke dua teman barunya. Setelah itu mereka kembali berbincang mengenai banyak hal. Dari mobil favorit, kegiatan dirumah, bahkan sampai kegiatan Ibuki sendiri menarik perhatian Jack dan Nico.

Jack dan Nico tidak terlalu asing dengan cerita keadaan Jepang, karena salah satu teman paman mereka merupakan mantan penduduk Jepang, dan sering menceritakan pengalamannya kepada mereka. Tapi beda dengan Ibuki yang asli penduduk Jepang. Cerita Ibuki membuat mereka seakan-akan membawa mereka keliling negeri bunga sakura tersebut. Bukan tentang engine terkenal di Jepang, rekomendasi lintasan untuk para pembalap atau spot bengkel yang bagus. Murni tentang keindahan dan keramaian tanah kelahiran Ibuki.

Setelah langit berubah warna menjadi jingga, Mac datang menghampiri Ibuki.

"Ayo kita pulang, Buk. Ayahku sudah menghubungiku untuk pulang cepat" ujar Mac. "Oh, maaf kalau mengganggu"

"Tidak sama sekali" ujar Nico. "kebetulan aku juga mau pulang sebentar lagi. Kau Jack?"

"Aku pulang dengan Paman Tej nanti" ujar Jack. "Lagian sudah sore sih, sebentar lagi Race Wars juga mau tutup"

Ibuki beranjak dari bangkunya. "Terima kasih lho udah menemaniku"

"Sama-sama. Akan kami tunjukkan bengkel Paman Dom besok. Kau pasti takjub" ujar Nico.

"Aku menantikan saat itu. Duluan ya" ujar Ibuki, mengikuti Mac yang berjalan menuju tangga.

"Sampai jumpa besok di BTC Bay" ujar Nico.

Ibuki berjalan mengikuti Mac, menuju mobil.

"Ada apa dengan besok, Ibuki?" ujar Mac penasaran. "Kau akrab dengan mereka"

"Oh mereka mengundangku pesta barbeque di rumahnya" ujar Ibuki. "Mereka bilang aku boleh mengajakmu kalau kau mau"

Lalu Ibuki membuka pintu mobil Mac, masuk kedalamnya.

"Baik sekali" ujar Mac. "Tapi besok aku ada acara di kampus, tidak bisa datang"

"Begitu" ujar Ibuki. "Mereka sebaik itu padaku, yang baru mereka kenal. Agak sungkan sih jadinya"

"Kau tau Buk" ujar Mac yang sudah duduk di tempatnya, menyalakan mobilnya.

"tidak semua orang-orang di Race wars bisa akrab dengan Jack, Nico bahkan Samantha" ujar Mac. "Mungkin sebatas tau aku MacQueen, mobilku Cobalt SS. Sudah. Pernah mereka mengajakku makan di rumah mereka sepertimu? Tidak."

"Bagaimana dengan Spine?" ujar Ibuki. "Mereka juga akrab dengannya"

"Buk, bedakan yang akrab dan mereka mempercayaimu dengan akrab sebatas street racer" ujar Mac. "Cerita singkat, Spine pernah sekali nyaris membunuh Nico dengan mobil sportnya. Jack marah besar"

Ibuki terdiam. "dan Spine jadi buronan Samantha?"

"Bahkan ayahnya yang menjadikan Spine buronan" ujar Mac. "Samantha hanya mengawasinya"

Ibuki terdiam lagi.

"Kalau mereka sampai mengundangmu, berarti mereka tidak meragukanmu. Racer atau bukan urusan belakangan" ujar Mac. "Kalau besok Samantha sampai mau berteman denganmu, artinya mereka sudah tidak ragu untuk percaya padamu"

Ibuki merenungkan kalimat Mac, sembari melihat pemandangan dari jendela mobil.

Satu hal yang Ibuki pahami, Jack dan Nico susah mempercayai banyak orang. Mengingat dalam kehidupan street racing pasti ada orang licik yang suka memanfaatkan orang lain, tentu saja kepercayaan adalah hal yang paling penting dalam hidup mereka.

Dan Ibuki paham akan hal itu.

"Yah, aku mau lihat sendiri mereka seperti apa" ujar Ibuki seketika. "Menambah teman disini juga bukan hal yang buruk"

Mac mengangguk. Setuju dengan kalimat Ibuki.

"Kalau begitu, selamat bersenang-senang besok" ujar Mac. "Jangan lupa bawakan aku barbeque kalau ada sisa"

"Kalau ada sisa kan" ujar Ibuki. "Akan kuusahakan"

Ibuki merebahkan badannya ke kursi. Menikmati pemandangan malam Los Angeles, pemandangan yang tak jauh berbeda dengan Jepang.

Yang membedakan pemandangan Jepang dan Amerika hanya bahasa yang serba inggris dan suasana yang, menurut Ibuki, super mewah.

.

.

.

VROOM TUBIKONTINYU VROOM

* * *

Pokoknya, kalo bingung searching. Kalo ga ngerti fandom Fast and Furious silahkan nonton salah satu filmnya. Oh bulan April nanti tayang Fate of the Furious, kalau sekedar pengen tau Fast and Furious itu gimana. Tapi nechi kasih beberapa rekomendasi Fast and Furious dibawah kalo butuh pemahaman lebih lanjut.

Btw yang OC disini cuma Mac (chara numpang lewat di fanfic **Calling** , **One Day** , dan seterusnya selama nechi bikin fanfic cerita Ibuki di Amrik) dan Spine. Samantha itu anaknya Hobbs yang nongol di Furious 7. Jack itu anaknya Brian/Mia yang pernah nongol di Furious 6 dan 7. Nico itu anaknya Vince/Rossa yang nongol di Fast Five. Di fanfic ini anggep aja Jack, Nico ama Samantha udah tumbuh menjadi anak remaja (sekitar anak kuliahan kayak Ibuki). Umur dan lain-lain udah ga kepikiran lagi #yha

Terus ada Suki, itu pernah nongol di 2 Fast 2 Furious. Liat aja cewek yang mukanya rada-rada Asia di intro filmnya. Terus Sean Boswell itu main character di Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift. Kalo nonton kalian pasti paham kenapa dia dibilang mantan penduduk Jepang, sampai dia dapet gelar DK. Meski ya judulnya doang udah ngasih tau banget haha.

Nechi mendadak ketagihan bikin potongan cerita Ibuki lagi mengejar mimpi di Amerika. Padahal ide ini awalnya cuma buat #munetakumaterial, salah satunya fanfic **Calling**. Terus tiba-tiba ide bikin ini, bikin sequel blablabla ngalir gitu aja. Can't be helped anyway. Nechi juga pengen balik ke perfanfiksian hahahaha. Meskipun ga ada yang ke FFN lagi sejak internet positif. Tapi kayaknya nechi nyoba upload ke AO3 juga klo udah pada malas ke FFN.

Well, what do you think about this one?

(Btw rekomendasi cerita selanjutnya gimana dong setelah chapter 2. Chapter 2 kan jelas Ibuki ikut makan barbeque, nah setelah itu ngapain gitu. Entah dia sama Jack belajar naik mobil atau pergi ke bengkel-bengkel atau begimana lah please inspire me. Nechi bikin ini juga ga mikir ujungnya gimana hahahaha norak gueee #gelinding)


End file.
